Safe & Sound
by TriforceOfEternity
Summary: Tu es vraiment pitoyable... Qui dit que tu es digne de Hikaru? Tu pleures comme un idiot, seul... seul... Seul... Se mot résonna dans sa tête. Hikaru était distant avec lui ses derniers temps, comme si... OS Kaoru X Hikaru Twinscest Déconseiller pour le homophobes.


_J'ai mal... Mon coeur est brisé... J'ai tellement besoin de toi, mais c'est impossible... Je voudrais tellement que tu m'aimes, qu'il n'y ais que moi à tes yeux, d'être la plus belle chose au monde pour toi, mais j'en demandes trop..._

_Nous sommes frères, et frères nous resterons... Ma vie est tellement cruelle! Qu'ais-je fais pour mériter sa? Je ne devrais pourtant pas t'aimer comme je le fais, après tout, nous sommes jumeaux, deux hommes..._

J'ouvres la porte de la salle de bain et vois la lame de rasoir dans un des tirroirs. Je la pris dans mes mains et la placa sur mon poignet.

Je voyais mon reflet dans le miroir.

_**Tu n'es rien, il ne t'aimeras jamais, il aurait préféré que tu n'existe jamais! Il aime Haruhi et il l'épousera, et pas toi, tu n'es qu'une ordure, tu ne vaut rien à ses yeux.**_

Je sentais les larmes couler sur mes joues. La lame s'enfonca dans mon poignet, mon visage se crispa de douleur.

''_Hikaru..._''

_Une coupure et puis deux, trois..._ Le sang coulait abondament le long de son bras et tomba par terre.

Kaoru se mordit la lèvre si fort qu'il ne la sentait plus. Il pleurait...

_**Tu es vraiment pitoyable... Qui dit que tu es digne de Hikaru? Tu pleures comme un idiot, seul... seul...**_

_Seul..._ Se mot resonna dans sa tête. Hikaru était distant avec lui ses derniers temps, comme si.. comme si...

Kaoru préférais ne pas y penser.

Il sorta de la salle de bain pour aller à son bureau. Le sang coulait toujours sur son bras et de petites goutelaites tombais à ses pieds.

Il s'assit sur sa chaise et pris un papier ainsi qu'un crayon.

...-...-

La lettre avait des taches de larmes et de sang, son bras lui fesant afreusement mal qu'il en cria un sanglot.

Il plia la lettre et la colla à leurs chambre, avant de partir...

**POV Hikaru**

Je venais de rentrer à la maison, exité de revoir mon jumeau.

''_Kaoru, je suis rentrer!_''

J'arriva à notre chambre. Un papier y était coller. Je le pris dans mes mains et le déplia.

_Hikaru, pardonne moi si je suis si faible... Je n'ais jamais été à la hauteur pour toi, et je m'en excuse. Je t'aime... Oui, je t'aime tellement que j'en souffres. La douleur est absolument indescriptible! Sois heureux avec Hirahi, oublie moi, comme si je n'avais existé, se seras mieux pour nous deux comme sa. Je sais que tu t'en fiches probablement de se que je ressens, mais saches que j'ai adoré les moments que l'ont a passé ensemble, quand nous étions petits comme avant. Je dis avant parce que maintenant le soleil n'illumines plus mes journées, et d'ailleur toi aussi tu n'allumes plus mes journées, à passer ton temps avec elle. Maintenant, mes journées sont comme des cauchemars, il n'y a plus aucun rêve ni bonheur. Je suis perdu dans un trou noir, malheureux, et triste. _

_Hikaru, saches que je t'aimes, plus qu'un frère, plus qu'un ami mais plus comme l'amour de ma vie. Adieu..._

_Kaoru ._

Il vit alors les tâches de sang un peu partout sur la feuille.

_Il va se suicider..._ Lui murmurait sa consciense pendant un moment de lucidité.

''_Oh non, Kaoru, je t'en pris... Ne fais pas sa!_''

Il prit les clé de la voiture et partit à la recherche de son frère.

**POV Normal / Kaoru**

La neige tombait sans fin. Les traces de ses pas s'imprimaient dans la neige. Devant lui était un Lac, qui bien sûr était probablement gelé par la température.

Kaoru avanca un pied dans l'eau congelé. Au fond de lui il espèrais que son frère est lu sa lettre et vienne l'en empêcher.

_Mais l'empêcher de quoi?_

D'enlever sa vie, de mourrir, effacer la douleur qu'il ressentait et ne plus le revoir sourire devant une autre.

Il espèrait qu'il arrive et le réchauffes, le soigne de ses blessures intérieure et extérieur. Qu'il grandisse la flamme de leurs amour...

Mais non, ce serait trop beau pour être vrai...

Il avanca un autre pied dans le Lac. La température de celui-ci était malheureusement trop froide pour que son corps s'adaptes.

Ses jambes devinrent engourdit. Tellement engourdits qu'il ne les sentait même plus. Il trébucha dans l'eau qui était bien trop profonde pour que Kaoru revienne à la surface.

_**À quoi bon te débattre si tu n'auras jamais Hikaru? Laisse toi emporter par les vagues du Lac, et oublis ta souffrance...**_

Il avait finalement fini de se débattre. La profondeur l'emportait et l'air manquais. Mais juste avant de s'évanouir, deux bras vinrent le prendre, puis tout devenu noir...

**POV Hikaru**

_J'avais finis par retrouver se crétin au bord du Lac. Mais qu'es-ce qu'il fesait ici? Je le regardait attentivement. Je fus surpris de le voir en pleur._

_Mais que t'arrives t-il Kaoru?_

_Tu avances un pied dans l'eau froide. Idiot! Tu vas attraper froid si tu continus!_

_Il retomba dans ses songes et avanca inconsciament son deuxième pied avant de tomber face à l'eau._

''_KAORU!_''

_Je sortis de la voiture sans refermer la porte et courra à la quatrième vitesse vers toi et sauter dans l'eau. Je te voyais te débattre mais curieusement tu as arrêté... Bordel, mais qu'es-ce que tu as foutu?!_

_Je t'attrapas et te ramena à la surface._

_''Kaoru?''_

_''...''_

_''Kaoru!?''_

_''...''_

_Je mis ma tête sur sa poitrine et fus submerger par une tristesse affreuse.. Tu ne respirais plus et j'avais du mal à entendre ton coeur battre. La tempêrature de ton corps avait affreusement chuté. Il parait que tu meurs si ton corps baisse de plus de trois degrés... Non! Kaoru ne me laisse pas!_

_Je n'avais plus le choix, je devais le faire, pour le sauver..._

_Le bouche-à-bouche..._

_Mes lèvres s'approchèrent dangeureusement des tienned jusqu'à ce que..._

_Nos lèvres étaient scèllé ensemble..._

_Tes lèvre son si... douce avec un goût sucré..._

_Bon, il faut que je l'aides, pas le temps de rêvasser!_

_Respire..._

_Expire..._

_Je donna des petits coup sur ta poitrine..._

_Miracle! Dieu soit loué! _

_Tu commence à tousser et cracher l'eau de tes poumons..._

_**POV Kaoru**_

Je commencais doucement à reprendre conscience.

Bizzarement, je n'avais plus froid. Un chaleur corporelle m'entourait...

Je tourna ma tête à ma droite.

''Hikaru?''

Des larmes coulèrent doucement sur ses joues.

''Hi-Hikaru?Es-ce que... sa va?''

Un hoquet sorta de sa bouche.

''Mais bordel! Qu'es-ce qui t'a pris de te jeter dans le Lac, crétin?!''

Alors... C'est lui qui m'a sauver?

''Pourquoi?''

''Pourquoi quoi!''

''Pourquoi m'a tu sauvé? Pourquoi?! Dis-moi! Pour que je souffres? Pour que je vives un enfer?!''

''Kaoru...''

''Pour que je pleures en silence dans un coin sombre?!''

''Kaoru...''

''Pour que je fasses semblant d'être heureux t'endit que mon coeur dis exactement le contraire?!''

''KAORU!''

Je fus surpris par l'insitance dans le ton de sa voix.

''DIS MOI!''

''PARCE QUE JE T'AIMES!''

En un instant ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes. Le baiser dura quelques secondes avant d'être rompu pour cause de manque d'air.

''Parce que... Kaoru... Je... Je t'ai-''

Je l'embrassa avant qu'il ait le temps de finir sa phrase.

Dabord surpris, il retourna le baiser.

''Moi aussi, Hikaru... Je t'aimes. Plus qu'un frères ne le devrais..''

''Kaoru... Qu'es-ce que ces marques sur tes bras?''

Un larme coula de mes yeux.

''Oh, Kaoru...''

Il mis sa main sur ma joue afin d'éffacer mes larmes.

''Vien, rentrons...''

**Finalement, il m'aime... Et Haruhi? Bon, je devrais arrêter de penser à elle, pour l'instant c'est moi et lui. Lui et moi... **

Je souris et déposa ma tête sur l'épaule d'Hikaru.

_''Je t'aimes''_

_**Just close your eyes,**_

_**The sun is going down,**_

_**Come morning light,**_

_**you and I'll be safe & sound**_

_**Just close your eyes,**_

_**You'll be all right,**_

_**Come morning light,**_

_**you and I'll be safe... &... sound...**_

Alors alors?:D

C'était ma première fic sur Ouran High School Host Club alors soyez indulgent svp! Reviews please! ^w^! Je sais que tout le monde le demandes mais que voulez-vous, nous, les écrivainé ne sommes riens sans un public de lecteur!

Alors...

Reviews!

V


End file.
